Adventure Quest Worlds Fanfic
by MoonWillow333
Summary: This story follows the three main characters, Willow, Angelle, and Angelle's twin Arashi. Arashi discovers three strange devices that seem to take game players into their games! The girls try out the devices on their favorite multiplayer game, Adventure Quest Worlds. But it seems they've triggered a new twist of events that puts both of their worlds in danger!


Chapter 1

I laid sprawled on my bed, staring blankly at the ceiling.

" So... Bored..." I mumbled, turning over and rolling off the bed. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen, heading for the fridge. I grabbed a quick snack and a juice before heading back upstairs. Back in my room, I plopped down in my chair and logged onto my computer. Going onto a chat site me and my two best friends use. I quickly logged in and started typing.

**Me: Hello! Anyone home?**

I waited for a few moments, then a message appeared.

**Angelle: Wassup, Willow? ^o^**

**Me: Haha, nothing. Just bored outta mah freakin mind. **

_Ara has joined the chat_

**Ara: Hey Wil. Mandy... -.-**

**Angelle: TT^TT**

**Me: Hey Ara. What're u up to?(heh, I rhymed it! ^u^)**

**Ara: Haha, lol. Nothing. Are you guys bored?**

**Me: Yes, like I said before. Outta mah freakin mind.**

**Angelle: I wanna go 2 da library! o**

**Me: O_o**

**Ara: Whatevs mandy. I could show u guys something pretty cool that I picked up today.**

**Me: What is it?**

**Ara: ;)**

**Me: D:**

**Ara: How bout we meet at ur house Willow? I'll show you guys there.**

**Angelle: It'll take me a while to get there, but sure. **

**Me: Yeah. I'm hecka curious now.**

**Angelle: Curiousity killed the cat, Willow! :p**

**Me: Yea, but satisfaction brought him back! ;)**

**Angelle: -3-**

**Ara: See u guys in a bit. **

_Ara has left the chat_

**Angelle: I'll see u in a bit, b-chan! :o**

**Me: Kk**

_Angelle has the the chat_

I sighed and leaned my head agains the back of my chair, glaring at the ceiling once again. _How much longer till they get here? _I wondered.

After about a half an hour, Angelle finally showed up. I gave her a hard time about it. She just shrugged it off and plopped down on my bed.

" So Arashi," I started. " What exactly did you bring to us?" Arashi grinned widely, teasing Angelle and I.

" You know that manga you guys read, the one where they have these helmets that transport them into the game?" She asked.

" You mean .hack?" Angelle beamed. I laughed as Arashi nodded.

" Well," She started. " I found something like that." Arashi pulled out a small box and set it on my bed. I blinked. When did she get that? I wondered. Then Angelle started squealing. I looked as Arashi pulled out a helmet that looked as if it were covered in rust, but it was just the color.

" Cool!" Angelle squealed as she dived and grabbed one. I picked one up out of the box and looked it over.

" Does it work?" I asked Arashi as she shrugged. I looked over the helmet again. _Is it safe? _I wondered.

_Are you scared? _A voice questioned me. I blinked a few times. _Great, I thought. Now I'm hearing things. _

_You better be sure about that, or I'd be very offended._ I shook my head and turned to Arashi.

" We should try them out." I said. Angelle glanced up at me.

" Yeah!" She beamed yet again, her eyes swirling with child-like fasination.

I grabbed my laptop and let Angelle borrow it while I went to my brothers room to ask if I could borrow him for his. After a long negotiation, he finally let me borrow it. I gave my brothers' laptop to Arashi and I got on my PC. We all got onto the login site for AdventureQuest Worlds and typed our login names. I couldnt help but giggle a little at mine. Out of our trio, my name was really random.

" Ready?" I asked and my two friends nodded. I stared at the helmet, then put it on. We all looked each other, then pressed the login button. At first, nothing happened, then I felt a shock and everything went white, then there was darkness.

**_Ugh, okay. I did update the chapter because I added more to it... And I changed the character names. ^^' anyways. Sorry that its taking forever. I get writers block a lot, so I'l try to update as much as possible._**

**_My best bud will probably bug the crap out of me wayward cause she's making the manga version of my story. ;)_**

**_So, I'll try and update ASAP. Thanks everyone! ^^_**


End file.
